The Three Sides Of Me
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: My imaginary freinds basicly caused me to be labled as 'insane' when really, the voices in my head are just my other sides. I was also Labled a 'Smart Ass' But thats a whole other story. Well good thing i am a Libarian (Possible Loki/oc) Rated M for a reason.


I stared blankly forward as my ears were filled with music, The library was empty today so I could just relax. I sat at the desk and tapped my foot against the floor in time to my music.

Unintentionally my thoughts started to wander. That was a bad idea, As soon as I let my Mental barriers down pain ran up my spine, I grit my teeth angrily and walled myself in, Before I heard the familiar Tinkling of the front door, and I looked upwards and as usual I immediately knew who the man was, His History, His pain, Everything.

And I frowned at him causing the man to raise an eyebrow before I shook it off and leaned forward. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I am Looking For some Books on Behaviour" He said simply and I raised an eyebrow, "Animal Behaviour?" I questioned but I already knew the answer. "Human Behaviour"

I scowled and stood up, "You should know about that already, you are Human" I replied sarcastically and for a split second a sneer flashed across his face. I gestured for him to follow me and he did so, though hesitantly. I walked through the mazes of Shelves until I came to the right Area. "You will find everything you need here, If you need any help just come get me" I licked my lips before walking off.

"And what will I call you?" He questioned and I paused and looked back at him sneering. "I don't think I will tell my name to someone like you, Loki" He was shocked that was Obvious. I walked off back to my desk and sat down, put my feet up and let a scowl cross my face. God I hate myself sometimes.

**'Hey don't blame me!'**

'Oh shut up, I was not blaming you!'

**'Of course you were you always do!'**

_'P-Please stop fighting'_

I scowled at the battle in my head I was having with my other selves before muttering angrily; "shut up"

"But I haven't said anything yet" I Jerked my head up in shock as I heard lokis voice. I scowled, "Its bad enough knowing who you are, I don't need to hear anything else too" I snapped and he raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want to know me?" He mused curiously and I resisted the urge to snarl.

**'God he's annoying.'**

_'He is….kind of…maybe'_

'Everyone shut up! I am trying to talk here!'

"You done with your thinking?" Loki mused in amusement and I scowled. "Not yet, once you find your book by the way, Please leave me in peace"

Suddenly my phone rang and I sighed before picking it up and pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Your shifts over! And you're late for The Party Psyche!" My 'Friend's' screeching caused me to pull my phone away from my ear and wince before pulling it back and scowling angrily. "I'm coming, I'm coming, Fucking Costumers are insisting to annoy me!" I shot back and I heard and annoyed huff on the other end.

"Hurry up then! I want to hook you up with someone this time! And I am sure they don't like girls being late!" She hanged up and I sighed, "Well then, Guess I have no need to lie about going somewhere" I muttered as I through my bag over my shoulder. I waved good bye over my shoulder at Loki who was staring after me intently.

* * *

I tried to act happy. I really did. But it was impossible with all the drunken men and slutty women dancing around in the room. I wasn't dancing. But I was drinking a little. I was sitting at the bar and staring out at the dancing people. I could barely Supress the angry snarl that was just begging to be released, and instead I just had a talk with my inner selves.

'so what do you think about this Situation Mad?'

**'what do I think about it? Hmm I think I AM FUCKING WANTING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKIING BAR!'**

_'C-calm down, T-That would be a v-very b-bad idea. Remember what happened l-last t-time?'_

'God dammit I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you guys about it'

'Y-You can t-talk to me about a-anything Psyche, but M-Mad Isn't a N-Nice P-Person to t-talk to'

**'…'**

'…'

**'You grew a back Bone Techno!'**

_'Eep! I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!'_

**'Aaaand it's gone!'**

'You guys are weird'

**'Aaaand you insult yourself!'**

'SHUT UP!'

"Hello there" Some guys random drunken voice brought me back to reality as he plopped down on the stool next to me. "Want to dance?" His voice slurred as his hand trailed up my theigh.

**'KILL HIM! TARE HIS BALLS OFF!'**

I glared at him angrily "No!" I nearly snarled and he paused for a split second before a wobbely grin crossed his face. "I like them Feisty" My eyebrow twitched and I let out a small growl and he paused. "You get the Fuck away from me before I rip your fucking balls off" I snarled and for a split second my eyes flashed red. He jumped away in fright and hurried around back into the crowd.

_'…'_

**'You still should of tared his balls off'**

'M-Mad!'

**'Hey! It's not my fault you are a fucking pussy tech!'**

_'*Sob*'_

'Oi! Look what you did! You made her cry!'

**'Oh shit! Err sorry, I err didn't mean it!'**

'that's not going to help you know, we know what you are thinking and we know you meant it -_-'

I let out a small sigh and ruffled my hair in annoyance before glancing around and heading outside, as soon as the cold air hit my pale skin I shivered.

'ill just go for a quick walk…that way Mellissa won't kill me if I leave'

**'Great idea! That way you won't go mad!'**

'Says the girl whose name is mad!'

**'Ouch you hurt me!'**

' .Ha'

I walked down the street and tried to dodge any strange people who were hanging around the area. Soon I noticed limos were driving by and I followed them curiously. Soon I found myself outside a fancy party. I raised an eyebrow, Fancy _Busy_ Parties.

Suddenly from inside I heard screaming and there was people trying to franticly push past me, I let out a gasp as one shoved me in the chest with their shoulder causing pain too shoot up my neck. I tried to see what they were running from but found I couldn't so instead I went with the flow.

**'Since when are you hippy?'**

'Since now'

**'Oh Buuuurrrrn.'**

_'Please D-Don't fight!'_

Suddenly the crowd jerked backwards and I heard a booming voice sound through the crowd "KNEEL!"

The crowd hesitantly lowered themselves and I was about to stay standing when the old man next to me pulled me down, I glared at him but then my eyes softened at the worried look in his eyes. I heard Loki talk shit about my race and I felt my anger rise till mad was boiling just below the surface. Suddenly the old man next to me stood up with a defiant look on his face.

"Not to men like you" Loki smirked and held his sceptre up pointing it at the brave old man. "Look to your elder People" He stared across the people and the looked back at the man. "Let him be an example" His sceptre lit up and a beam shot across the crowd and almost hit the man. And when I say Almost, It didn't reach him, I jabbed the back of the man's knees and his legs gave way and the beam when flying across the street, hitting a car causing it to explode.

The man, now on the ground stared up at me in shock as I stood up, My now red Eyes flashing angrily. "Don't you dare" I snarled and Loki's eyes widened before a smirk appeared on his face. "I thought Liberians are Timid Pitiful Creatures" He remarked sarcastically and I narrowed my eyes, "I usually defy the laws of physics"

A split second later I was leaping at him and I curled my legs around the back of his head before flipping over and he crashed into the ground. The concrete cracked beneath him and he suddenly disappeared. I spun around just as I felt a sceptre smash into my head and I was shot across the street. I let out a gasp of pain as I collided with a wall. Soon the crowd got the point and ran off screaming, but I stood up and bared my fangs angrily.

"You may be a god, but sadly for you I am not Christen!" A look of confusion crossed his face before a sparkly shield hit his head and he lurched forward. Seeing as he was occupied with Captain America I scanned the area for any means of escaping, soon I found what I was looking for and I spun around racing into an alleyway, I ran on as fast as I could go and then a thought crossed my mind.

'Mellissa is going to kill me!'

**'You don't say?'**

'SHUT UP!'

* * *

ANOther Avengers?! God i am weird sometimes XP Please reveiw if you read, I like to know how i am doing in my writing~


End file.
